


Hazy Movie Nightmares

by Bunsandpups



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam told you not to watch the movie. You did it anyway, and now you have to admit he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Movie Nightmares

            You toss and turn in your sleep. Sam had warned you against watching something scary, but you hadn’t listened. Now, here you were, unable to sleep without having nightmares. The movies hadn’t even been that scary in and of themselves. Instead, it was the fact that you were a hunter. A ton of shit that showed up in the movies—werewolves, vampires, ghosts, the list went on—you knew they were all real. You’d personally taken care of them before. So, despite the fact that this was a cheesy as hell horror flick, the thought of aliens really existing scared the shit out of you. What if it was real, and there was a duty that went above the mortal world when it came to protecting people?

            You finally sat up, holding your head. You recognized that sleep was going to elude you tonight. You look over at Sam, jealous that he’s sleeping away through everything like a champ. You wonder how it is that he doesn’t have nightmares, until you remember that anything made by people can’t compare to the things he’s dreamt about before.

            You pull out your laptop and start with a simple Google search about alien life forms. Three hours later, you’re very deep in the Internet rabbit hole. You shut the laptop and make a mental note to ask Cas about alien life the next time he shows up. You don’t know if he knows anything about them or not, but it might be nice to wrack his brain.

            You feel the bed shift beside you, and Sam sits up, looking concerned. “[Y/N], what are you doing awake? It’s one in the morning and we have to get some sleep before we go back to hunting.” His voice is thick with sleep, and you smile because of how cute he sounds.

            “Sam, love, go back to sleep. I’m just… Just doing a little research.” You try and tilt the laptop so he doesn’t see anything, but the concerned look in his eye tips you off to the fact that you’ve been caught in a lie.

            He sits up and gently takes the laptop from you. He closes it and places it on the bedside table on his side of the bed.  “[Y/N], what did I tell you? It would only scare you.” His voice is soft despite the fact that he’s well within his rights to gloat about this.

            He lies back down and pulls you close to him, wrapping an arm over your waist. “Nothing’s going to hurt you. I promise. I’m right here. Try and get some sleep before we have to head out in the morning.”

            You snuggle up against his warmth and listen to his breathing and heartbeat for a while. The soft sounds lull you to sleep, and you can’t help but think of how safe you really do feel in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the mood for Sam/Reader fluff lately. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
